Unrequited Love
by DJ-san
Summary: Ketika kau baru saja mendapatkan sedikit cahaya di dalam hatimu, kau genggam erat-erat dan kau simpan segenap hati, namun cahaya itu redup kembali oleh karena kata-kata yang tak pernah dapat engkau ungkapkan. Ketika cahaya itu mati, yang tersisa hanyalah kegelapan. Kegelapan dalam hatimu. Sudut pandang Annie dari fanfiksi berjudul "The Meaningless Power". MikAni.Warning:Shoujo-ai.


**Fanfiksi berikut ini adalah one-shot super pendek yang sebenarnya hanya merupakan curahan hati terselubung milik author saja, dan sekaligus menjadi sudut pandang Annie dari "The Meaningless Power". Bagi yang belum baca, bisa dicek nanti kok. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Warning: Femslash/Yuri/Shoujo-ai**

* * *

**Unrequited Love**

* * *

_Ketika kau baru saja mendapatkan sedikit cahaya di dalam hatimu, kau genggam erat-erat dan kau simpan segenap hati, namun cahaya itu redup kembali oleh karena kata-kata yang tak pernah dapat engkau ungkapkan. Ketika cahaya itu mati, yang tersisa hanyalah kegelapan. Kegelapan dalam hatimu._

_~ Ich liebe dich ~_

Cinta yang tak terbalaskan itu menyakitkan. Memang. Semua orang pun mengetahui hal itu. Bahkan seorang wanita berhati dingin, Annie Leonhardt, pun bisa merasakannya. Perasaan itu sulit dijelaskan olehnya, namun sakitnya tak kunjung bisa ia sembuhkan sendiri.

"_Mikasa…"_

Lagi-lagi nama itu yang muncul pertama kali di benaknya setiap kali ia mendengar kata 'cinta'. Menyukai sesama perempuan, apalagi yang notabene adalah rival terberatnya sendiri, kedengarannya memang tidak masuk akal, akan tetapi gadis tersebut telah menumbuhkan kesan yang teramat dalam bagi diri Annie. Tidak pernah ia menemukan seorang pun wanita cantik yang setegar dan sekuat Mikasa. Cerdas, protektif, pembawaan yang tenang, semuanya membuat gadis itu terlihat sempurna di mata Annie, dan bahkan semua orang.

Sungguh amat disayangkan, hubungan mereka tidak bisa lebih dari sebatas rival. Mikasa tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada orang lain selain Eren, dan Annie pun sangat jarang mengungkapkan emosi ataupun perasaannya secara jelas. Yang bisa Annie lakukan untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Mikasa hanyalah dengan cara mengajaknya berduel. Atau malah dengan cara yang lebih kotor, seperti sengaja membuatnya kesal karena Annie terus-menerus berlaku kasar terhadap Eren.

_~ Sie Ich liebe dich? ~_

Sekalipun mereka pernah saling bersentuhan hanyalah pada saat Mikasa mengajaknya bertarung karena kecemburuannya terhadap kedekatan Annie dengan Eren Jaeger. Iya, itu saja. Bagaikan sepasang kumbang jantan yang sedang berkelahi demi memperebutkan sang betina, mereka bertarung dengan hebat. Tendangan demi tendangan Annie berhasil ditangkis oleh Mikasa, demikian pula pukulan demi pukulan Mikasa berhasil dielakkan oleh Annie. Tanah pun berguncang hebat. Kekuatan mereka berimbang saat itu, namun entah mengapa, Annie merasakan tangannya bergemetar. Tangannya yang penuh dengan bercak darah akibat terlalu banyak menangkis serangan Mikasa, atau malah karena ia yang terlalu keras memukul Mikasa.

Annie yang saat itu melihat wajah Mikasa yang penuh dengan amarah membuatnya tidak berani mengatakan apa pun. Menatap mata Mikasa pun ia tak berani, sebab semakin ia melihatnya, semakin ia merasa sakit. Meski begitu, ia masih memasang kuda-kudanya guna menyembunyikan ketakutannya tersebut.

Namun, apakah gerangan yang terjadi selanjutnya? Mikasa yang tadinya terbakar api cemburu, tiba-tiba mendekati dirinya tanpa ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menyerang lagi. Annie yang merasa degup jantungnya semakin memburu, tentu saja langsung melangkahkan kakinya selangkah ke belakang dengan tubuh yang masih gemetaran. Tidak… Mungkin saja Mikasa hanya berakting seperti biasa—terlihat tenang, padahal sebenarnya ia akan memburunya lagi. Tapi kemudian—

"Maafkan kecemburuanku, Annie…" ucap Mikasa setengah berbisik seraya mengusap lembut pelipis Annie yang sudah dibuat memar olehnya. Annie hanya meresponnya dengan desahan terkejut.

—tapi setidaknya sekarang Annie bisa bernafas lebih lega walau jantungnya masih berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memanas.

"... Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku ini sebenarnya lemah dan rapuh…"

_~ Sollte Ich liebe dich? ~_

Saat yang paling Annie tunggu-tunggu adalah malam hari, saat bagi para prajurit untuk beristirahat malam. Ya, malam. Karena pada saat yang lainnya sudah tidur di tempat mereka masing-masing, Annie bisa berjalan perlahan ke arah tempat tidur Mikasa, menatap wajahnya yang manis dan tenang sementara orang yang ia pandang tersebut sedang berada di alam mimpi nan tentram.

Ia ingin sekali menyentuh bibir manis gadis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri, namun tak pernah ia lakukan. Tidak, ia tidak berani melakukannya. Bahkan seujung helai rambut Mikasa pun tidak berani disentuh olehnya. Karena ia merasa tidak pantas. Dan mungkin memang ia tidak layak untuk melakukannya, menyadari dirinya adalah sesosok _Female-type Titan_.

"_Karena selamanya aku akan menjadi musuh terbesarmu…"_ gumamnya pelan dalam hati.

Dan setelah puas ia memandangi wajah cantik Mikasa tersebut, ia pun akan beranjak kembali ke tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut sampai ke ujung hidungnya, dan kemudian menangis dalam diam.

"… _walau sebenarnya aku cinta kepadamu."_

Pada akhirnya, perasaan itu hanya bisa ia pendam sendiri di dalam hatinya yang penuh dengan gundah, luka, dan ketakutan.

Memendamnya...

Mengabaikannya...

Merahasiakannya...

_~ Was ist die bedeutung der liebe eigentlich? ~_

Saat jemari raksasanya menggenggam kuat tembok Sina, hampir berhasil kabur ke luar tembok, seseorang telah memotong habis seluruh tumpuannya. Walau hanya sekilas melihatnya, Annie pun bisa langsung mengenali sang pahlawan gagah berani dengan tatapan lemahnya yang tersiratkan ketakutan.

Wanita perkasa yang kekuatannya menyetarai seratus orang pasukan militer, ranking satu dari seluruh angkatan Shiganshina ke-104, anggota Scouting Legion, dan juga seorang wanita yang ia cintai, Mikasa Ackerman, telah berhasil menjatuhkannya.

Dari sinar iris kelabu milik Mikasa, tersiratkan perasaan sedih, sakit, kecewa, yang bercampur dengan amarah. Tatapan tersebut, merupakan tatapan yang akan terus tersimpan di dalam memori Annie seumur hidupnya. Ia merasa tidak pantas mencintai sesorang yang telah ia sakiti hatinya.

Tidak akan pernah...

"Annie… Fall…"

* * *

**~ENDE~**

* * *

**Notes:**

**Ich liebe dich : **_**I love you**_

**Sie Ich liebe dich? : **_**Do I love you?**_

**Sollte Ich liebe dich? : **_**Should I love you?**_

**Was ist die bedeutung der liebe eigentlich? : **_**What is the meaning of love actually?**_

**.**

**Anyway, jangan segan meninggalkan review dan feedback ya di kotak yang ada dibawah ini… ^_^**

**l**

**V**


End file.
